Yoda vs Meta Knight
Yoda vs Meta Knight is Episode 13 from Peep4Life's 'Adopted Series'. Description Star Wars vs Kirby! Size matters not... especially not for these two anyway. Can Meta Knight defeat the Jedi grand master? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight 'Kashyyyk Beach ' The battle raged on below; CIS and Republic forces clashing on the sandy shore of Kashyyyk in what would surely be a pinnacle battle of the Clone Wars. Yoda observed the battle from above when a presence peaked his interest. Although he couldn't see the one responsible for this ripple in the force, he knew it was lurking in the nearby lushy forest. "Hmm. Trooper, to the forest take me." The clone trooper nodded his head in understanding and drove into the heart of the forest. "There's not really a lot to look at here, general." one trooper remarked. The rest tightened up their formation when they heard the trees rustling. "Well that ''was something..." one added, scanning his sectors. Something then swooped down and landed on a clone, knocking him out. "Get him!" the clone captain ordered, but Yoda ordered them to stop. "Sir?" a clone asked, unsure of Yoda's intention. "A challenge, this warrior presents. A path of honour he walks and this challenge- alone- I must take it." "Come!" Meta Knight beckoned, waving his weapon in Yoda's direction. The green Jedi Master then summoned his lightsaber with the force. "Brief this battle will be." he promised, before the two sped towards one another. '''Here we go! ' The lightsaber clashed with Meta Knight's Galaxia in a blinding flurry of green and gold. Yoda swiped for Meta Knight's wings. This was easily dodged and Meta Knight vanished into his cape before reappearing behind Yoda. The Jedi quickly spun to block the shot and then continued to slash at Meta Knight. The Star Warrior began using his Drill Rush, spinning towards Meta Knight at a breakneck pace. Yoda stuck out a hand, catching Meta Knight with the force and throwing him into a tree. Meta Knight smashed through the tree, breaking it, but he reemerged with another attempt at the Drill Rush. Yoda leaped over the attack and used a saber throw, which clipped Meta Knight but not enough to deal sufficient damage. Meta Knight then smacked the lightsaber out the air, sending it deeper into the forest. Weaponless, Yoda still stood his ground. Meta Knight waved his Galaxia and pointed towards Yoda's throat. "Without your weapon, you are powerless to defeat me." he said, confidence soaring. "So concerned with weapons you are, warrior. Weapons do not win battles." The Jedi Grand Master then lifted a nearby log with the force and slammed into Meta Knight's back. He then stood on top of the log and force pulled his lightsaber back to his hand. "Weapons. Nothing more than tools, they are. And necessary they are not, when you can out think your foe." Meta Knight began spinning in his Mach Tornado, and clashed with Yoda in another blinding blur. This time, Meta Knight managed to catch Yoda with a kick, sending him into a tree. "Hmph. Maybe your words make up for your lacking guard." Meta Knight pondered, before disappearing into his cape again. This time, Yoda sensed where he would reappear and threw out a force push, which sent Meta Knight deeper into the forest where he crashed into an AAT. A droid popped his head out of the hatch where it was taken off by Yoda's saber throw. Meta Knight then also slashed the other droid, sending parts of its body scattering. "Hmm. Aligned with Dooku and Grievous you are not. But now that creates another mystery: who, and what is your allegiance." Meta Knight continued his attack, throwing several droid parts at Yoda, who blocked them with a fast series of slashes. This did leave him open to Meta Knight's own attack, where he flew alongside Yoda and slashed him in the back. He then grabbed the Jedi and flew into the air before slamming him head first into the ground. Meta Knight then began vanishing into his cape again, this time being intercepted by Yoda's force push. He flew back towards where the battle started and laid eyes on several Clone Troopers who had accompanied Yoda earlier. The clones opened fire as Meta Knight rushed into them, cutting at their armour and knocking them all out. As he went to finish them off with Mach Tornado, Yoda used force speed to block the attack and took the duel back towards the beach. The two weaved in and out of Republic and CIS forces, clashing blades on the top of a Snail Droid. The two engaged in a lock of weapons until a missile caught both their attentions. Yoda deactivated his lightsaber and used the force to block the missile in the air. Meta Knight then used his Dimensional Cape to teleport it away from them. They then got back to the battle at hand, with Meta Knight swooping down and kicking Yoda off the top of the tank. They landed in the sand, continuing their duel and Meta Knight managed to again disarm Yoda. He then kicked the Jedi into a barricade and prepared to rush him with Mach Tornado. He sped towards Yoda who gripped his lightsaber with the force. He yanked the weapon back towards him and sliced through the top of Meta Knight's tornado. His wings dropped to the ground, severed, and Yoda then slashed through Meta Knight with speed only a Jedi Grand Master could reach, bringing an end to the Star Warrior. 'DBX ' Conclusion And the winner is: Yoda!Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Small Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Duel Category:Aliens themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:Video Games vs Movies themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:Peep4Life Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights